epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SophisticatedShark/Steve Irwin vs Pewdiepie - Bad Battle Suggestions 4
So this took some time to write. Happy New Years to everyone, I hope it's a good one. Anyways, for this battle, I wanted to try something different. There was a pet peeve I had with a lot of fanmade battles so I tried something to avoid that for this. Without furthur a due, this battle features Swedish Youtube gaming personality, Pewdiepie, versus the Australian host of Crocodile Hunter, ''Steve Irwin. 'BAD BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTORY' 'STEVE IRWIN' 'VS' 'PEEWDIIIEPIIIE' 'BEGIN!!!' Steve Irwin G'day mate, it’s Steve Irwin from the Animal Planet And in front of me today, here, is the most nasty kind of savage I bite harder than a gator, I’ll show you a real safari Don’t need to unsubscribe to crush your petty bro-army Pewds, you're a putrid prude piece of poop Painted with pubes, looks like you'd belong in my zoo I'll give ya real Amnesia, we’ll do it mano y mano I’ll chokehold your girlfriend and your homeboy, Stephano You got no brain o’ brawno, this ain't no game, you clown I love the animals but now I'm gonna put this one down I've wrestled crocs uglier than you, you still think you're so tough? You make like your comment section and just keep your mouth shut Pewdiepie How's it going bros, its Pewdiepie, You brought nature to our lives, you were once in your prime But now that all changed when this barrel kicked the bucket I’ll dance around your Happy Feet like I did with Tobuscus So suck it, motherfucker, I make more money playing games How do you think you'll touch me when the chairmode activates? I sting harder than a stingray, this’ll be your Last Adventure I’ll crush you with my Happy Wheels, bro, you oughta surrender Lets get freaky like the loading screen when you meet your defeat The only crocs that you'd possibly beat are the ones on my feet You got murdered by a fish, you're not really that scary Cause what the hell you gonna do when I brofist your Terri? Steve Irwin Crikey, leave my wifey outta this, you understand? When you sell out your own girlfriend to your pre-pubescent fans Son, you're acting like the kids who watch you scream in the camera Making carcinogenic faces, mate, I think you oughta man up In this stanza, I could damage ya, and your fans would lose shit Something you'd even admit, I’ll tear you bit by bit You're the lamest waste of space, while I’m kicking it with Jay I'm giving creatures a place, while you waste your life playing games ??? ''"Hey Felix, why don't you leave this battle to me" Yo, it's Tobuscus here to bust this disgusting little pumpkin I’ve had enough of it, you're gonna be the crocodile hunted So lemme tag in for Felix so I can beat this little prick I send you back to the Outback when I whip out my truth stick So here’s a literal narration of this lyrical assassination Score you with my diamond sword and make a kickass animation And unlike this Wiggle, I don’t die while making movies, aight? My defeat will never happen like Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie Just like your little boomerangs, I’ll give a nasty comeback I would beat a shit-talking bitch but I’ve already done that WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! BAD BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTORY!!! Who Won? Steve Irwin Pewdiepie and Tobuscus Category:Blog posts